Kurama D Sakura Dragneel
by AnimeRocker 469
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, Sakura suffers at the hands of the village, mother, and sister but with the elements on her side as well as the support of her new family, nothing wont stop her as she become a legend in her own right. Ultra powerful! Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossom D. Sakura Dragneel**

I been thinking about this idea for a long time, it's a three way x-over with one piece, fairy tale and last but not least, Naruto. Don't get me wrong sakura is my least favorite character in the naruto series, but this idea has been bothering me from quite some time and I been reading some, 'minato is sakura's father fics while naruto is related to the yamanaka fics' but this has been bothering for some time and I decide to try some 'sakura hate the namikaze fics' and yes, sakura, in this story is kasumi's twin sister and sakura, herself is an namikaze and takes naruto's place and naruto himself don't exist. and one more thing this is just a idea so if i get enough positive review i'll continue it.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Kushina, Kakashi, and Rin, Civilian council bashing for a little while.**

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Chapter 1: Escape from hell part 1.

****Warning: Child neglect and abuse**

What exactly is hell? Is it really a place where evil people burn for all of eternity? Or is it place where innocent children suffer at the hands of their own family members and village populace for something that was completely out of child's control? Indeed, that's what one 7 year old sakura _namikaze _is wondering right now while shes' locked in the basement, on birthday for crying out loud! But it's not as bad as the villagers chasing her almost every day of the week and the worst part, her own _mother _and _twin sister _are seen leading the mobs, especially on her birthdays!

But not tonight, for you see kushina, after she pretty much tire herself out from beating sakura to an inch of her life, left the door unseal and sakura knew the mobs would be coming here to get their fair shot in. So after recovering from her wounds thanks to the kyuubi, she left a shadow clone in the basement.

_'So this is it, eh?'_ an young sakura though to herself and to her kaa-san.

_**'Remember kit, it going to be long journey to the docks in wave from here and I don't think that your crazy ass drunken mother and fucking brat of**__** a sister will let you go so easily.' **_kurama replied from her mind.

_' I know mother, I must be very careful not to run into any ninja from the leaf village, while making my escape from the elemental countries.' _sakura say in her mind.

When sakura saw kurama for the first time, she was frighten at first but that easily turn into bond of friendship.

***Flashback 5 years old***

After suffering at the hands of the villagers and her own mother and sister of course, sakura was left unconscious in an alleyway with her bruises, gashes, and broken bones.

***Mindscape*** sakura looks around and notices she was standing knee high in water " Humph, the dumb villagers, must have thrown me in a sewer this time ...*sighs*...I better look for a way out before my suffering continues at home for being late."

Then sakura was wondering why the sewers don't have any potholes anywhere and she made a left turn and saw a massive gate.

"**Who dares enter my domain?" an unknown voice boomed.**

Sakura look around in fright, wondering where that voice came from from but after a few moments of silence, she got closer to the bars.

"**BOO!"**

Sakura jump back in fright and fell on her butt "Yikes! W-what are you!" sakura asks while scooting back. In front of her was a creature with sharp row of fangs, crimson slit eyes, long pointed ears, orange fur, sharp nails, and on its backside, nine tales.

"**He he he he he, I love it when humans jump back in fright, it just lets me know I still got it." the nine tail fox says with glee.**

Sakura stood up, and gave the nine tails a look of false courage " I ask, what are you?" sakura asks with fear in her voice.

"**Well since you ask very nice, I'll give you a hint. I attack your village 5 years ago, unwillingly. I have nine tails and last but certain****ly not least, I'm a female fox." the kyuubi said with a smile.**

Sakura eyes went wide when she heard that. It means that the creature in front of her is none other than the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed fox that attack the hidden leaf village 5 years ago. "H-h-how are you still alive? The fourth hokage kill you! And more important, what the hell are you doing in my head!" sakura ask loudly and angrily.

"**ENOUGH!" kyuubi shouted loudly. "First of all, I'll put it in order for you, while that crazy red**** headed bitch mother of yours, gave birth to you and your sister the seal was weaken to point of breaking and right when your father was about to put the seal back to strength, that goddamn Madara uchiha took control of me...again, and force me to attac****k your village! Your father as strong as he was, couldn't kill me so he had to seal me, inside of you and I been here ever since!**

Sakura just stood there in shock, processing the information she was just told.

All this time she was blame for something that was out of her and the kyuubi's control and the worst part is, that kushina, her own mother use to contain this thing and pin the all of the blame on her….but why? Why would she do that to her own daughter if the mother knew that her child wasn't at fault?

Right there and then the answer hit her like, a ton of bricks…pressure. She must've face the same kind of pain and bigotry that sakura now faced when she was her age, and the worst part is that kushina was probably given a choice while sakura didn't have a say so in the matter.

And the worst part is her own sister is trying to kill her as well.

Kasumi used to be nice to sakura but even that stop one day, all because the other kids told her they would stop being friends with kasumi and kushina made it clear in order to gain clan favors, sometime one must do some favor for the other clans in order to get ahead.

While processing this, sakura was growing angrier than before because so far the only thing she got from this information was an undisputable fact: kushina was a goddamn hypocrite to the fullest level and it's not just her, Kakashi hatake and Rin inuzuka fit that bill as well.

From what sakura had heard from the stories is that kakashi and rin were the fourth hokage students and surely, they should know right? No instead kakashi treats her like the plague and rin just glares at her like she did something wrong. So should she blame the kyuubi for her pain…no because like she said, she was force to attack the village 5 years ago by this Madara person.

And if her mother didn't plan on making this information public then one more possible conclusion can give her as the answer to her query: she was planning on killing sakura herself to avenge her husband murder and rin and kakashi must planning on killing her to avenge their sensei.

The kyuubi has been quiet long enough **"So kid, do you understand what I am saying to you? Your mother use to contain me but, when I was sealed I you, it must've been a blessing in disguise for her. **

Sakura had an emotionless look on her face but she nodded.

"So when do we escape?" sakura ask.

***Flashback end***

Ever since that night, the kyuubi told her about other lands and the means to get to them and also the kyuubi has been train her in the fox fist style, a style that attack not only vital points but also nerves and bones and the defense for the style is countering strikes the does more damage to the foe if time properly. Sakura discover what her chakra nature was, fire and wind and learn the kyuubi true name and the bond those two develop was strong. Two years flew by and the kyuubi said she was going to teach sakura more once she made it to the harbor.

"Alright here we go!" sakura said to herself as she got out of the namikaze compound and ran straight for the gate.

Now this is just an idea tell me what you think and if I get good reviews on it I'll continue it and revised the first chapter is and also I'm doing a complete overhaul on my shonen hearts story and last but not least for Naruto: BOTN….be prepare for the next chapter in a couple of weeks

I'm out


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossom D Sakura Dragneel**

What up it ya boy animerocker 469 coming at you with another chapter of Cherry Blossom D Sakura Dragneel! I didn't think that this story would get positive reviews but I've been getting so many personal messages. So without further delay, I give you the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I, animerocker 469 do not own naruto, fairy tail or one piece

Chapter 2 escape from hell part 2: aftermath and revelations.

***Land of fire - forest outside of konoha that night***

Sakura was rushing the forest like a mad man (or woman) to get to the land of waves. During her escape from the village, she made sure that she took some money from the namikaze estates and seal it in a scroll and made some Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) and scattered them across the forest and into different lands.

While on her way to wave country, she was in a mental conversation with kurama _'Kaa-san we're finally out of that hellhole!_

_**'Kit, do not let your guard down for a second we are still in fire country.' kurama replied.**_

_'Got it! so where am I supposed to go?' _sakura mentally asks.

_**'As I already told you, there are other lands besides the elemental countries and the place where we're headed for is on a sea route known as the Grand Line.' kurama answered.**_

_'Grand line? What's that?' _sakura asks

_**'Its an ocean current that's surrounded by the Calm belts and follows an imaginary line that runs from north-west to south east across the middle of the world and perpendicular to the Red line.' Kurama answered.**_

_Okay, so what's on the grand line? _Sakura asks.

_'__**An winter land called Drum island and before you ask, there's two things that would drastically improve your two chakra natures, I want you to eat them.' kurama said.**_

_'Are you gonna tell me what am I supposed to eat'? _Sakura asks.

_**I'll tell you more once we get on the ship. In the meantime be prepare for anything.' kurama warned**_

_'Got it!' _sakura replied then she cut off the mental link.

***Konoha- Namikaze compound same time* **

Kushina was in a foul mood because after taking her anger out on her daughter, it was nothing but shadow clone. Anger beyond belief, she finally decided to read the scroll that the yondiame- her late husband- left her, thinking how it might has an answer she needs to kill the kyuubi and set her daughter's soul free and avenge her husband.

The information that was on it made her eyes widen as guilt began to seep into her being.

It contain the information about the seal, how it affects sakura and it even explained that as soon as sakura turns twelve years old, then kyuubi chakra will be her's to use at will and merged with her own reserves. And then he explain that as soon as kushina lost conscious after the kyuubi was released, minato went to fight the mask man who attack her but he got away after minato inflicted serious wounds on him. It also stated that if sakura dies the kyuubi would have release once more. There was a note attached to the scroll. Kushina dreaded as she unfold it it says:

_Dear Kushina-hime,_

_I am truly sorry for doing what I did to sakura, and if there's truly was another way to stop the kyuubi, I would've took it in a heartbeat but there wasn't. And the moment I realize that, tears fell down my face as reality set in. I really hope the village treats her like a hero she is because everyday she will be saving the village just like you did before kushina-hime and just in case that don't work out at least she will have you, her sister, old man Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade,and my remaining two students' Kakashi and Rin by her side to show her that she's never alone._

_Kushina-hime, the few things I will regret is that I won't grow old with you, and I won't see my daughters become fine kuniochi when they grow up and stronger ninja that even surpasses me and you._

_Love both our daughters well show them the will of fire and show both of them that no matter what, we will both be behind them 100%!_

_ from the one that will always love you all,_

_ Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of konoha_

When kushina read that, her mind went blank as she process the information that was stated right in front her _'She was never the kyuubi. Then the very thing I was trying to kill was none other than my...' _Kushina thinking trailed off as the information told her one thing: she was trying to kill her own daughter.

Right then and there, kushina wailing and screaming.

***Few moments ago***

Kakashi and Rin was walking towards the namikaze compound and as they was walking, they were thinking about the techniques to use on the Demon child, so they can avenge their sensei and all of the lives that was lost that very night.

"Kakashi-kun, tonight the night we will avenge sensei and all the others that were killed when the demon was rampaging through konoha." Rin said with glee.

"I know rin-chan, I can hardly wait for-" whatever kakashi was going to say, he was cut off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! MINATO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE SINS I COMMITTED AGAINST OUR CHILD!" a voice from the Namikaze compound scream out.

Kakashi Hatake and Rin Inuzuka waste no time rushing to the namikaze manor, thinking that something happened.

***Namikaze compound***

When Kakashi and Rin made inside the compound, they saw Kushina on the floor in the clan jutsu library, rocking back and fourth while holding a scroll and a piece of paper in her hands.

"Lady Namikaze! Lady Namikaze, are you alright? What is the matter!" Rin asked frantically with kakashi nodding.

"Please...somebody...kill me." kushina said while crying.

"What! Lady namikaze please, tell us what wrong?" kakashi asked.

Kushina waited for a full minute before replying "For seven straight years...I've been trying to kill an innocent child, a child that not only saves our lives everyday just by breathing but child who never had any choice in the matter and if I would've succeeded... not only I would have unleashed the kyuubi to finish what it started, but also my daughter's life would have been ended by my hands." she says with full regret as more tears fell down her face.

…

…

…

"What are you talking about, lady kushina?" rin asked fearfully as the back part of her is telling her that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yeah, I mean how would we unleash the kyuubi? As long as we kill it while it's in human form, it won't harm anyone ever again and plus, your daughter's soul would be free." Kakashi said with ignorant glee.

Kushina just handed them the letter and scroll for them to read.

…

…

…

When rin and kakashi finishes reading both items, they both turn very pale as the information they read process in their minds, they were trying to avenge their sensei by...by killing one of his daughters...they though by killing sakura, the kyuubi would died and her soul would rest in piece.

Rin burst into tears as the meaning of the information came through her mind. The man she admire would truly disappointed, furious and ashamed of her. Obito would be angry with her as well as he gave his life to save hers and kakashi's.

Kakashi has tears flowing as well, he though he was avenging minato and the others whose life was lost during the kyuubi attack but in reality, he was hurting his sensei.

"What's going on here?" an familiar voice ask.

All three occupants turn around and see Kasumi, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage and his two students, Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin.

Now kushina knows she got a lot of explaining to do and let's just say that the unveiling of these recent events will not go unpunished, not that kushina cares because she deserves it and probably more.

***Sakura P.O.V – Wave Country Wharf – two days later***

Sakura finally made it to wave country and immediately headed for the wharf so she could fine a ship that could take her to the Grand Line. After talking to a bunch of people, she finds information about a carrier ship from drum island was getting ready to set sail and just in the nick of time,she made it aboard the ship.

"Finally, after so many countless days of suffering at the hands of konoha...I'M FREE!" sakura shouted with glee.

Right then and there, the ship began departing for the grand line and the next time sakura namikaze be seen, she will bring back a power like none other.

***Konoha – a week later***

After Kushina Namikaze confess her role in her daughter's abuse, to say her life has took a turn for the worst is an understatement. In fact, after telling the clan heads, the hokage and the remaining sannin, the namikaze clan reputation was damage beyond repair. It all began a week ago.

**-Flashback-**

"Kaa-san, what's going on? Why are you, Uncle Kakashi and Auntie Rin crying?" Kasumi asks as the Third Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade look intently for an answer.

Kushina tears fell from her eyes as she began as she told them everything that she did sakura from leading mobs to poisoning her food and including taking her rage out on sakura and preventing her from have any friends and any contact with her sister.

Needless to say after kushina told them all the truth, Jiraiya did something he though he would never do.

'SLAP!' that's the pain Kushina felt across her face as her head got knock to the side. Kakashi rush in to try stop Jiraiya from inflicting more pain to Kushina, only to receive a fist from him that send Kakashi into a wall and Rin was grab by the throat and was toss into a book shelve.

Then Jiraiya turns towards Kushina with a murderous look on his face and dash towards her.

Tsunade and Hiruzen was in shock because they never seen Jiraiya like this. Sure the guy is over blown pervert but they never seen him so angry before. Now they knew they had to stop him or Kasumi will be an orphan. So both of them intercept him by Tsunade grabbing his arms with her super strength and Sarutobi staying in front of Jiraiya with his arms out.

Jiraiya was already pissed at the village for regarding his goddaughter as the demon but never even in his worst of all nightmares, he would ever think that kushina would do that to her own daughter. She knows the kind of pain that a jinchuriki goes through because after all, she used to be one herself after Tsunade's grandmother passed on.

While Tsunade and Hiruzen were holding back Jiraiya, in did,'t stop the man from shouting obscenities to kushina or stop kasumi from wailing as she realize that her sister was never the demon the villagers made her out to be.

"YOU UNGRATFUL, HYPOCRITICAL BITCH! YOU'VE DID ALL THAT TO YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A JINCHURIKI, AFTER ALL YOU USED TO BE ONE!" Jiraiya shouted at kushina with rage.

Kushina just held her head down with shame as she knew that he was right. She was a hypocrite, a big child abusing hypocrite who got happy because she was no longer the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox.

Jiraiya was struggling to get to kushina and tsunade seeing that jiraiya wouldn't settle for anything lees than kushina's blood, had to knock him out.

Hiruzen summoned his ANBU " Rat and goat take jiraiya to a holding cell to cool off. Cat, Bird and Ram, I have mission for you. Locate and bring Sakura Namikaze back to the village. UNHARM AND ALIVE! Is that clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the anbu replied as they body flicker out of the house.

"Please can we help?" kakashi asked as he help rin and kushina.

"Oh no, you guys did enough in 7years. Kushina, my grandmother would extremely disappointed with you. And Minato would be devastated if he seen what you three did." and with that tsunade left.

Sarutobi just said one thing "be prepared for a council meeting and to discuss your status as a clan."with that being said he disappear in a puff of smoke

-**Flashback ends**-

Kushina knew she deserves the punishment that the council decided for her and probably more. She can almost remember it like it was yesterday. And the worst news she had ever heard.

-**Flashback**-

***Council Chambers***

After kushina confess her role in her daughter's abuse, the clan heads were looking at her with disgust, anger and pity. They now know the reason why sakura ran away from the village.

"Let me be sure that I got this correct." Hiashi Hyuuga said in a angry tone. He knew sakura was never the demon because he had faith minato sealing abilities and minato wouldn't even dare to ask a parent to give up their child when he was unwillingly to use his own. "For the past seven years, you've been leading mobs to beat your daughter, Sakura senseless, poisoning her food, take your own anger out on her and even letting your other daughter, Kasumi who is the SISTER of the aforementioned girl to take shots at her...for the sake of avenging your husband, who gave his life to seal a demon YOURSELF used to contain!"

Kushina just nodded her head as she was ashamed of herself.

"Well that certainly ponders the question, doesn't it _Namikaze_?" Tsume Inuzuka said the name like it was venom. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shout at kushina, causing her to flinched.

The civilian council was disbanded because of their role in the abuse. Kushina told the council who were all the people who were in the mobs . Danzo and the two elders, Horuma and Koharu was not happy for different reasons. The two elders wanted the girl dead while danzo wanted the girl to be a weapon for the village.

"Kushina, to say that I'm piss at you is an understatement. In fact, you have got be one biggest hypocritical bitch that I ever met in my entire life!" her long time friend Mikoto Uchiha heatedly. It was a very tragic day as seen the nine tailed fox rampaging the village and to know her _former _friend not only used to contain the beast, but to beat the hell out of the one who now contains it out of pure spite, is something she could never forgive. The reason why Mikoto was on the council because her husband is dead for try to start a coup.

Shikaku Nara now added his input "Kushina, you do realize not only you and the civilians basically said 'fuck you' to the yondiame's last wish but also you would freed the kyuubi you do know that, right? Because not only girl would have killed off the kyuubi as soon as she turns twelve, but all of the kyuubi's power would belong to girl. Now kushina base on what you've told us, why don't you riddle me this: what is stopping the girl from coming back to the village and unleashed the kyuubi on us all?"

Kushina couldn't even think of a answer. After all, she would be at fault if that situation occurred.

"Which is precisely why you should have give the girl to me. Under my guidance, she would have been the leaf's greatest weapon." Danzo said.

"I don't which would have been worst." Shibi Aburame said suddenly gaining everyone attention "Your crazy ass training methods or Kushina's parenting. The reason why I said that is because you training method aren't for jinchuriki and if you would've gotten rid of her emotions as you did with your soldiers, the kyuubi could've easily brought them back to her and manipulated them."

Danzo just glared at the hooded man.

Choza just said this " Excluding danzo I agree with everything their saying Kushina, you screw up badly and as a result, you lost one of your daughters."

Inoichi nodded his head and added his input " Kushina, I've did serious research on what a jinchuriki is and what I had discovered is sicking. Their villages never treated them like humans and some of them ended up committed suicide, went insane, went rouge or releasing the demon they were forced to contained out of spite on their respective villages. So what I want ask is that since you avoided of that, why would let your daughter suffer when you out of all people, should have know the difference between a your daughter and the kyuubi?"

Kushina just let it out a sigh because there was nothing she could say. The clan heads were right on all counts, she blame sakura for the loss of her husband knowing full well that her fault. When kushina was told that was reason why she was sent to konoha in the first place, to be the second host for the nine tail fox, she was angry and bitter but when Mito Uzumaki told her that when a vessel chosen he or she must be fill with love first before sealing a tailed beast inside of them and after that was done, continue showing them love so they will know that the burden wouldn't be just on their shoulders.

Oh, what would mito say if she was still alive.

Sarutobi having being quiet long enough, decide kushina, kakashi, and rin's punishment "Kushina, since you admitted role in you daughter's abuse and obviously plead guilty, you is hereby striped of your jonin rank and since being a clan head requires you to be a jonin, the namikaze clan is hereby no longer a recognize shinobi clan of the leaf, until I see fit or if your daughter forgives you and you will be taking on d-rank missions with half the pay. Kakashi, you is hereby no longer an ANBU captain and will have no chance to ever become one and you will be taking on some graduates from the academy as students and the missions you would be doing with students, only you will be getting a pay deduction. Rin, you are hereby strip of your jonin rank and to become a medic-nin with half the pay and you will only cleaning out bedpans.

All three of them wanted to protest but a glare from the hokage shut them up.

Just then Jiraiya, appeared in the room and after glaring at kushina, kakashi, and rin he address the council "Sensei, Tsunade, Ladies and gentlemen of the council, I have bad and terrible news. Bad news Sakura's trail lead to a wharf in wave country and she was able to get on a ship.

"Well, at least we can follow the ship path on land right?" mikoto asked

"No, we cannot because the ship's destination..." jiraiya paused for a moment, knowing that this is going to be a bombshell being drop on everyone. "The ship destination is nowhere in the great five nations."

"Jiraiya-sama, what do you mean by that?" Hiashi ask with his eyes wide along with the rest of the council members.

Jiraiya just sigh as his explain "The ship that Sakura gain passage on was a grand tour ship, a ship that apparently, travels all over the world. The reason why it stop here because it needed to resupply and sell tickets, which has very expensive price."

"So where will the ship disembark at?" Danzo asks

"The destination was an island on an ocean current called the Grand Line and not only that but even if we wanted to sent a retrieval team, sakura is just a civilian meaning that she could come and go as she please so if any of thinking about marking her as a missing-nin how can she even be one if technically she was never a ninja and we wouldn't know where to start." Jiraiya's reply.

Everyone was silent at the moment as the information's meaning process in their head.

However one person couldn't take it.

"So that it? You aren't going to do anything!" Kushina ask loudly.

"Shut your mouth, Kushina! Its yours, kakashi and rin's fault that the young girl chose to do this in the first place? As a matter of fact, you three are dismissed. ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted.

Just then three mask ninja appeared "Please escort those three out."

-**Flashback ends-**

Since then, Kushina lost all of her friends, as well as their respect. Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka were kushina squad mates and over time they were best friends all three were pregnant in that same year, hoping that their children would be best friends. But now they can't even look at her anymore.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akamichi were best friends with Minato and were really sad about his untimely passing, but they respected his last wished and to take it to heart like kushina should've.

Shaken her head back to the present, after everything that happened it did not waver hers or kasumi determination. They hoping sakura comes back so they could make amends to her no matter what!

***Five years later - location middle of the ocean***

A small pink raft was moving fast across the water at high speeds it has burning blossom painted all over it. (A/N: look up striker on the One Piece wiki, I just change the color and gave it a design.) On the seat of it is Red and pink haired girl with blue green eyes. She was wearing a black and pink tank top, black shorts and black shoes, on her hands were black gloves and around her neck was an medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

_'Big brother Ace, Kurama kaa-san, and where ever you are, Igneel please watch over me..' _ the young girl prayed.

This girl was a Namikaze, now her full name is Cherry Blossom D. Sakura Dragneel, the former jinchuriki of the nine tail fox a and the _only_ student, daughter and sister to Kurama the nine fox the legendary fire dragon, Igneel and Portgas D. Ace.

"It been a long time since I been to this part of the world, I hope this want be boring because if it is..."

she then smirks "I HAVE TO HEAT THINGS UP!" and with that the boat speed off to the wharf of wave country. Little did she know, forgotten faces of the past will be confronted once her boat hits land.

There, to my loyal reviewer and readers, and for those who are looking for the Third chapter for Naruto: BOTN, prepare for a long wait because I have to rewrite the chapters and will somebody please direct me to an Beta reader who is still active and replies to emails thank you and I hope u enjoy it.

Animerocker 469 out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! it ya boy, AR469 giving you another chapter of Kurama D. Sakura Dragneel! I know that I been on a long hiatus, but hey every author goes on one when thing get a little rough in life.**

**And yes I change the title.**

**So , without further delay lets begin.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

** Chapter 3: Abilities of the Gogyo Gogyo no Mi.**

****Wave Country****

When Sakura made it to shore, she knew something was wrong. Having absorb all of her kaa-san's **(Kurama's)** chakra increased her sensory abilities to the point where she can detect negative emotions and plus with her **Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) **you might as well say that shes' the best radar in the world.

And this entire country is rank with negative emotions.

So after sealing her boat away, she headed towards town. _' Man, I've seen many poor villages during my travels but this, top them all.'_

So lost in her thoughts, she felt something grab her bottom. Thinking that it's a dirty pervert, she turn around ready to beat the living day lights out of the person that dare to violate her.

But stop immediately when she saw it was only a little girl dress in rags with smudges on her cheeks "Do you have any food?" said ask while holding her hands out.

"Um...sure." taping her left wrist, Sakura summon two large bentos and put them into the little girls hands "There you go."

The little girl squeal happily and ran towards to what Sakura assumes, her house and knocks on the door. After a few seconds a woman, who Sakura assumes is the little girl's mother, kneels down listening to what the girl says.

After awhile the little girl and her mother approached Sakura " Thank you very much!"

Sakura just smile towards them and said "Your welcome." then she left the small family.

Sakura then decide to get some info. So she head for the general store. When she got there, she seen something that made her very blood boiled with anger.

The store owner was being held at sword point by a thug " Listen, you old geezer! Your wife and your three year daughter has already been taken because of your lack of payment on your taxes. This time, you'll pay with your life!"

With that said, the thug brought the sword down the store owner's head but a hand stop him.

"Who.?" that was all the man could say before a fist collided with his face and sent him through a wall.

**BAM!**

The store owner look on with wide eyes as the red-pinkish haired girl did the one thing that no one in Wave would do.

The thug landed hard on the ground in a daze "Ugh...

"Boy, you sure have a lot of nerve!" Sakura said in an angry tone.

The thug finally got out of his daze and pick up his sword "Bitch! do you know who messin with!?"

Most townspeople rush into their home while others gather around. Unknown to Sakura, the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami watching the entire with wide eyes.

"Yeah I do...a stupid baka that think he can do anything he wants because his holding a sword."

The thug got mad and then rush towards the pink haired girl, thinking that the girl only got a lucky hit in. Sakura just watching him move in slow motion thanks to her ability to use haki. To her the man was moving so slow, despite the fact that he was running towards her. 

The poor thug didn't know he was charging into his own demise.

"TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!" the man shout as he brought his sword down it a downward motion, thinking that he had this in the bag...

….Only for his sword to break once it made contact with Sakura's skin.

Everyone's eyes went wide. What they saw was utterly impossible and yet, this girl made possible.

Yeah, they could understand if she dodge or even caught it, but she took it like it was nothing!

The thug broke out of his stupor "W-What the hell are you!?" the now doom thug ask with a fearful tone.

Sakura didn't say nothing at first instead she grab the thug by his shirt and with all the strength she could muster, threw him straight up in the air.

"Ahhh!" the now doomed man scream as he went high in the air.

Sakura point her right index finger and middle finger in the air **"Gogyo Gogyo no..Higan! (Five elements: Fire Gun) **flames gather at her fingertips and shot up in the air while taking the form of a bullet.

The bullet hit the thug dead on and then explodes. Ashes was the only thing that remains of the thug.

The crowd disperse quickly as possible knowing that Gato will retaliate once he hear this. The only one that remain was Tsunami.

"Well that was a disappointment." Sakura said as she turn toward the store owner from earlier "Are you okay old man? I'm very sorry about the wall,"

The store owner broke out of his stupor "Yes I'm fine and don't worry about it," the man said. Once he got his bearing straight. "Listen I don't mean to sound ungrateful but what you did was stupid and pointless."

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Um, because once Gato hears about this, he will send more men." a feminine voice called out.

Both occupants turn to faced the source of the voice and find in only to be, unknown to Sakura at the time, Tsunami standing at the entrance.

"Tsunami-san, I trust the construction of Tazuna's bridge coming along quite nicely?" the store owner asked with hope.

Tsunami had a sad look on her face "I'm afraid it's not going so well. Gato has been sending threats to my father. Not only that but, he's also has his men attacking the workers and most of them quit."

The store owner could only sigh at that "Man...if only we'd help Kaiza at that time...

Sakura interjected at this moment "Excuse me, but who's Gato? Whose Tazuna? Whose Kaiza? And finally, what this bridge talking about building?"

**(Same as the Canon)**

"Let make sure I got this right..Basically Gato destroy your spirits when he'd murder Kaiza,got a grip on this country and the bridge that her father building is the towns' only hope?" Sakura ask.

The two adults nodded.

Sakura then gain a smirk on her face "Well I guess I'll have to do something about it."

Both adult occupants looked at the girl as if shes grow a second head.

"Are you insane!? Gato has an army on his side! And besides, no need for you to go throw away your life. My father went for help two days ago." Tsunami said whispering that last part.

"Well, I'll do it for free and besides...with the way things are going here, you'll be lucky that your father Tazuna well be able to leave the island, let alone go get help."

"Um, what's your name young one?" the store owner ask.

"I'm Kurama D. Sakura Dragneel. Or you can me Sakura for short and I will rescue your wife and daughter or died trying." Sakura said with determination.

With that said, wind began to swirl around Sakura, causing her to levitate and not sparing another second, Sakura literally flew right out of the store leaving two beyond shock occupants in the building.

"Who is that girl?" Tsunami ask incredulously.

Even though the store owner only met her once, the old man felt something he haven't felt in a long time.

Hope.

Even though its crazy or down right insane, he felt as if he can trust that girl with his life.

****Sakura P.O.V****

Sakura is flying through the air at top speed over to Gato estate. She currently relying on her emotion sensing skills to lead her there.

When she seen the gates come within distance, she immediately landed in the forest so the guards would see her and just for precaution she use a **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and** a **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique) **to make it look like that thug she defeated earlier and cast a Genjutsu around the shadow clone so just in case Gato has shinobi within his forces.

"Alright soldier, here your mission! Gather information on the hideout." Sakura ordered.

"Yes mam!" was the clone's only reply as it immediately began to work.

Sakura sat down in a meditative position and waited. Little did she know, a family reunion that she wants no part of will be taking place.

****Land of fire – Konohagakure – Team 7 P.O.V**  
**

A lot has change in Konoha within five years. The old Civilian Council was executed and permanently disbanded until further notice from the fire lord as he was not only piss at what he had heard but also the crimes that the civilian council has done, the Hokage has regain complete power over the village and the village's defense system has been completely shifted to the point of unrecognizable. Even though it lost the power of the Kyuubi and the Uchiha clan, the village was stronger than it was before.

The majority of the village was enjoying the prosperity and peace. However, five years also brought pain to certain people.

For Kakashi Hatake, he lost all forms of respect from his fellow Jonin and old comrades from his former Anbu unit. So when he was reduced to a Jonin, he figure he can make the best of his situation. The Genin he'd requested consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kasumi Namikaze and Sai.

And to even have Sasuke in his squad was war as Mikoto Uchiha was very much against it.

****Flashback ****

Hiruzen Sarutobi had to sigh mentally. Standing in front of him was a couple of Jonin of the leaf arguing about the team placement.

"Sarutobi-sama! You can't be serious!" Mikoto shouted.

"Now Mikoto-san..." the old Hokage started but was interrupted.

"Don't 'Mikoto-san' me! I absolutely refused to allow my son to taught by this child abusing garbage!"

Kakashi feebly tried to defend himself "Lady Uchiha...I know that you have no reason to trust me but I can help your son fully unlock his sharingan. That's the reason I request him to be put on my squad."

Mikoto gave the one eyed Jonin an harsh glare "What!? You don't think I can help him awaking his own sharingan? Me, a pure blooded Uchiha with a true sharingan, can't do it while you, a non-uchiha with a sharingan that my dead brother has given to you, can!?"

That shut Kakashi up.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was the only one that tried to stand up for Kakashi and really pick a wrong to speak " Mikoto you have to understand that Kakashi could train Sasuke just in case you can't do it sometimes. And plus, with the two of you training Sasuke it would take less time for him to unlock his sharingan. It's the best thing for your child.

Mikoto gave Kushina a fierce glare " SINCE WHEN DO YOU, OUT ALL PEOPLE HAVE A SAY ON WHAT'S BEST ON SOMEONE ELSE'S CHILD , YOU ALREADY LOST ONE ALL BECAUSE OF SOME MISGUIDED ATTEMPTED TO AVENGE YOUR HUSBAND!"

Kushina immediately got a down cast look as Mikoto continue tirade "I already lost one my son due to the pressure that my husband putted on him and I'll be damn if I lose my youngest because of a Jonin's inability to let go of his past!"

Kakashi voice die right in his throat when he tried to say something in Kushina's defense.

"That's enough Mikoto! Sasuke will be taught by Kakashi, but I'm willingly to compromise. If you wish you can be on squad 7." Hiruzen said.

Mikoto was weighing her options and they all go in her favor " I accept Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and then fixed his gaze upon Kakashi "I trust you have no objections Kakashi,"

"...*sighs*...None whatsoever, Hokage-sama." the copy ninja said in a defeated tone.

****Flashback over****

Ever since that day, the two Jonin never got along and to even teach Sasuke the simplest of jutsu would have to be approve by the Uchiha monarch herself.

And the villagers don't make any easier on him.

With the insults, the disrespect, and the cold looks he's receiving from some of the villagers as well as most if not all of his fellow Jonin peers you might as well say that he's living the life of a certain **former **pink haired Jinchuuriki. Only without the beatings.

"_How stupid was I?" _Kakashi though to himself.

Five years overwhelming guilt began to rise within Kakashi. He should have had more faith in his sensei's sealing abilities. He knows all too well that if his sensei was alive, then practically the whole village would painted red.

And now he along with Kushina, and Rin now knows what it like to be hated by the very village they give their lives for and the one person who tell them how to deal with it or better yet stop the current situation from boiling over, is not even on their side of the world anymore and even if she is, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if she chose to avoid the leaf like the plague.

Back to the present, his team successfully pull off another D-rank mission but it reach to a boiling point. He currently with Mikoto Uchiha, Kasumi Namikaze, the kuniochi of the year, Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year and Sai in the Hokage office requesting a better mission.

"Hokage-sama, I am going to be very frank with you...with the utmost respect, …..I AM TIRED OF THESE DAMN CHORSE YOU CALL MISSIONS!" Sasuke shouted out.

"_Oh well, this was bound to happen sooner or later." _Kakashi thought.

SMACK! "Baka! Watch your language!" Mikoto said while smacking her son across the head.

"Ow!" Sasuke said holding his head.

"I agree with him, Hokage-sama. We are more than ready to take on a higher rank missions." Kasumi said.

In the last five years Kasumi has been training like a mad woman so she can find and bring her sister home. From her Kenjutsu training from her mother to her brutal Ninjutsu training from her former godfather and her sensei and lastly, her training in Medical ninjutsu from Rin and her godmother Tsunade, Kasumi has high Chuunin to low Jonin level chakra reserves due to the training she received.

But sadly, Jiraiya is only teaching her only because of the promise he made to his late student. Nothing more and nothing less. Each day after a fierce training Jiraiya just sends her home or just throw Kasumi to her mother when she unconscious from the brutal training regime that Jiraiya

Even when Kasumi was put through those harsh training methods, it didn't break her in the slightest because if Sakura is capable of going through seven years worth of hell, then the five years worth of harsh training should be easy.

Back to current situation, Hiruzen addressed the leaders of team 7 "Do you two think they're ready to take on a C-rank mission?"

"Well not ignoring the fact that my idiot son was disrespectful and WILL be punished when he gets home..." Mikoto paused glaring at her son causing the said boy to flinch "...I believe that our team is more than ready for a c-rank."

"Kakashi, what do you think?"

Well, I think this could be a good experience for 'em. So I say let's do the c-rank." Kakashi replied.

"Very well then. Bring in Tazuna."

Iruka having been quiet during the entire time, finally spoken "Hokage-sama, are you sure about this? I mean, they just newly appointed Genin,"

"Don't worry, It's just a simple c-rank escort mission."

Boy, if only he'd knew.

****Wave Country – outside of Gato estate – Sakura's P.O.V****

Sakura just open her eyes just as the clone landed right in front of her "What are doing? You were supposed to disperse after you gather the information I need,"

"I got the info boss lad it's just that I have to make sure you personally received this." her clone gives her a tape recorder.

Curiosity getting the best her she decided to play it.

**(Tape recorder)**

"**_Um, Gato-sama, are you really going to pay Zabuza?"_ a random person asked which Sakura assumes is a henchmen.**

"**_What are you, dumb? Of course I'm not paying him!" _Gato said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.**

"_**Gato-sama, are you sure that wise? I mean Zabuza isn't known as the demon of the mist for nothing!"**_

"_**Ha! Even the demon of the mist can't handle overwhelming numbers. And once we kill him we'll just give his head to the mist village for the bounty he has on it." **_**Gato said smugly.**

"_**Oh, I get it! So even if he does escapes, we'll just give info on his whereabouts to all of Water country!"**_

"_**Exactly! Plus, once that wannabe demonic fool completes his job, we'll kill him, take his whore of a tool and lock her up with other special entertainers!" Gato said triumphantly.**_

**(End of tape)**

Sakura face was in a emotionless state, but her eyes was burning with rage "Do you what this Zabuza looks like?"

The henge clone just pull out Zabuza's bingo book picture.

"Excellent! You're dismiss." Sakura said in a very happy tone.

Once her clone poof away, Sakura bit her thumb and went a few hand signs "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Summoning Technique)"**

**POOF!**

When the smoke cleared, a medium size two tail red fox appeared "Greetings, Sakura-neechan!"

"Hello Itazura (mischief) how are you doing?" Sakura replied.

"I'm doing alright. So why did you summon me?" the young fox inquired.

"I need you to deliver this tape recorder to someone for me."

"Um, okay who am I delivering this to?"

Sakura just show him the bingo book picture of Zabuza.

"Are you insane? This guy looks like he kills for a living! There's no way I'm doing that!" The young Kitsune shouted in protest.

" You'll get three fried rabbits as reward," Sakura replied with a sly smile.

"Okay, I'm in," the young fox reply quickly, causing Sakura to shake her head at his antics "But, what are you going to do?" Itazura ask worrying about his summoner/older sister.

"Oh, I just going to make a destructive house call," Sakura said while glaring at the mansion ahead.

"Okay. but just remember this..you're not alone," the Kitsune said while taking the tape recorder and sealing it in a scroll and dash off into the woods.

"I know Itazura. I know," Sakura said while gathering wind to take off.

***Warning bit gory***

"What's up guys?" Sakura said as she landed in front of the guards.

Before the guards could even reacted, Sakura hands was coated with red chakra as she rush towards and tap both of their throats.

Both of them couldn't breath and died a few seconds later due to the lack of oxygen.

Sakura watch this with an emotionless look on face these men were evil people "Gato...I'm coming for you."

With that said, Sakura ran across Gato property toward the mansion. While running across the property, she intentionally activated the security alarm and release a stream of flames on Gato's garden.

Getting back on track, many thugs burst from the large house to confront the intruder.

Sakura found herself surrounded by enemies from all sides "So, which one of you bastards Gato?"

"I am," a short midget in a suit came forward "You have a lot of nerve, to come onto my land and causing trouble. It gonna cost you," Gato said in a lustful tone.

Sakura just had a look of hatred on her face and slowly she began to walk up towards Gato.

"You see men! Even ninja knows when to" but was painfully cut off.

**BAM!**

**CRUNCH!**

That was the sound Gato's glasses and nose breaking as a fist collided with his face. He was sent flying into his bodyguards.

The thugs got the said man on his feet. Gato was glaring at Sakura "YOU LITTLE BITCH! MEN, BREAK HER!"

The thug drew weapons and charge at Sakura intending to carry out the master's will.

"Ump! Too easy for me," Sakura said as her hands glow red **"Gogyo Gogyo no ..Kaze sendan! (Five elements: Wind Shear!)" **Sakura began to spin in very fast in one place.

Thugs were either getting cut to pieces by the wind or having their organs destroyed by the **Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpels).**

"Arrgh!"

"Ahh!"

All around her thugs were dying or already dead. The chakra scalpels she used is laced with Kurama chakra. When it make contact with other humans, it burn through the skin and whatever organ or bone it comes to contact with disintegrate completely.

The remaining thugs had a look of fear in their eyes. This girl has completely took out their army just by spin in place.

"So, whose next?" Sakura said as she did the 'come hither' motion.

The thug fear was completely forgotten. Thinking that Sakura's attack was nothing but a fluke, they charge the young girl once more.

"**Gogyo Gogyo no..Tsuchi no tsume!(Five elements: Claws the of Earth!)" **Sakura shout as she smashes both of her hands into ground and pull out claws made out of stone.

**(A/N: just picture claws from Alex mercer only made out of stone.)**

Gato could only watch in horror as he watch parts (literally parts) of the men flying through the air as this pink haired girl no, monster was ripping all of his men to pieces.

"Hiya!" Sakura shouted as she leg sweep a thug a bisected him in halved and then she lunge at another one.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the thug could before he saw eternal darkness.

**SLASH!**

Thug head roll by Sakura feet with a look of fright etch upon his face.

"I'm getting out of here!" one of thugs said as he along with the remaining thug ran for their lives toward the entrance of the compound.

"We'll just raid the village as payment! another said out loud.

Sakura dismissed the stone claws and took flight "If you think I'm going to let you get away, your sadly going to disappointed!

"**Gogyo Gogyo no..Dai Enkai: Engu! (Five element: ****Great Flame Commandment: Flame Empress!)**

A giant ball of flames that resembles the sun is form at the center of Sakura's hand.

"Burn in hell forever.." With that said, Sakura threw the giant ball of fire down. A flash light was the last thing the thugs saw before they knew no more.

Gato decided to flee, seeing how all of his men were all slain. Zabuza Momochi and his _female_ apprentice, Haku arrive just in time to see Sakura slain Gato entire army.

Thinking that he was saved, he ran towards them. Unfortunately for him, he just doesn't know Zabuza has iron clad evidence on him for his intended betrayal.

"Zabuza! Thank goodness you have arrived! Kill that pink haired bitch!" Gato shouted with glee thinking that it was going to happen.

Sakura just landed on the ground with sly smile on her face "Did ya get my message?"

Zabuza and Haku just nodded while Gato just look confuse "What are you talking about? What message?"

"Oh, you know...the message that states you are planning to double cross Zabuza and put his apprentice in a brothel."

"T-Th-That a lie!" Gato stutter out as he paled.

Haku just held up the tape recorder and play it. (head up if you want to read the conversation)

Gato's skin turned so white that a sheet would be pissed. "H-H-How did you...?"

"It's pretty easy to sneak into a large house that is full of evil people," Sakura snarled as she shouted "Especially since I had one of my shadow clones transform into one of your men that tried to strong arm a poor store owner who already had his wife and daughter kidnapped by your stupid need to bleed this country dry!"

Zabuza went to draw his sword while Haku gather senbon in her hands " Hang on you two,"

Zabuza and Haku wonder why did she stop them from getting revenge but that didn't last to long as they both had saw why Sakura stop them while Gato who shaking in fear, could help but pissed himself.

All around him was the women that he held as prisoners and each of them was armed.

"Oh, Gatooooo... look behind you." Sakura said in a sing song tone.

Gato slowly turn his head and find the villagers who is also armed with weapons, led by a little boy in front whose holding a crossbow.

"How ironic Gato. You've use your army to kill Kaiza, and enslave this country and now an army is going to kill you to be free of hold you got on this country without remorse." Sakura said in a smug tone as she approached Gato and place a Genjutsu on him.

"Now write down your bank account numbers," Sakura ordered

Gato did just did what he told "Good, release" Sakura said while she turn towards the villagers "Have fun,"

Villagers took that as a signal and began to tear Gato apart.

"Zabuza and I'm sorry I didn't get your name miss...?"

"It's Haku Yuki," the girl with the hunter-nin mask.

"Got it, nice to meet you Haku. I'm Kurama D. Sakura Dragneel, or Sakura for short. " Sakura said while extending her hand out while she has done the same.

"So you were the one who sent me that messenger fox. I supposed I should thank you." Zabuza said in a gruff tone.

"You're wel-" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

All three ninja turn to see Gato having his legs bash in by a villager with a hammer.

Boy karma is a true bitch.

"...Your welcome."

The three ninja turn to leave but a voice call out to stop them "Wait!"

They turned and seen a little boy and Tsunami walking towards them "I want to thank you properly, so please come to my home as a guest."

Sakura thought about it. She really has no where to go, she was hungry and plus sleeping in a bed would be nice and lastly, it's free.

"I'll take you up on that."

****Team 7- two days later ****

Whether it was by luck or a blessing, Team 7 had been fortunate on this C turned A-rank, first the client lied about mission, so they had to wait for two straight for reinforcements to a which consists of Team 10 and the Chuunin, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, **(Road to Ninja Kushina only with a chuunin vest.) **Much to Mikoto dismay.

Finally stopping for the night, they finally have camp set up.

"So Tazuna, tells me more about Gato," Kushina said wanting more info.

Tazuna looks at her " He an evil little bastard that's bleeding the life out of our country with high taxes, slavery, and crime. Sure, he owns one of the largest shipping industries in the but he 's destroying Wave Country with cruel methods,"

"So that why you lied about the mission rank. With wave country being in such a terrible state, it only a miracle that you could afford a C-rank mission," Kushina said in a understanding tone.

While Kushina and Tazuna talking, Kasumi was sitting up in a tree thinking about her twin sister, hoping that she was alive and safe. She wants to become a Hunter-nin so she have all legal means to find her and to make amends.

**(A/N: just picture a young tan skin Kushina)**

"_Where are you, Sakura-neechan? Please, come back home." _Kasumi thought sadly as she truly regrets the hurtful things she's done to her sister.

"Kasumi," a familiar voice called out.

Kasumi looked down and saw her friend, Ino Yamanaka looking up at her.

"Oh, hi Ino." Kasumi reply back with fake smile on her face. Unfortunately for her, Ino saw right through it.

"I don't have to psychic to tell there's something on your mind...Your thinking about her again." it was more of a statement than a question.

Kasumi's silence was all the answer she needed "I know you're worried about her and all, but don't let that distract you from your duties."

"You don't understand, Ino...I've hurt her along with the other villagers, and my mom. We inflicted all kinds of pain against her. And for what? Just for containing a beast that was going to die as soon as she turns 12 years old."

"And now that I truly think about it, even if I do find her, would she consider forgiving me and kaa-san for all of the things we've done to her?"

"I can't answer that Kasumi. In a way, I can't blame her it she doesn't but if she does, that proves she's stronger than the entire village. Mentally that is." Ino said to her friend as she left.

"Oh, one more piece of advice for you."

Kasumi turn her gaze from her friend to the sky but she was still listening.

"Don't worry about 'what if', it either she does or she don't. And make sure you rest up. We have the next watch. " Ino said as she walking away.

Kasumi hoped down from the tree and went to her tent. As soon as she laid down, she fell asleep.

****Wave Country-Next day****

"The bridge is completely finish!? But how did...?" Tazuna wondered while in shock

Team 7 and Team 10 was amazed how long the bridge is there shock didn't last too long as little boy was running towards him.

"Grandpa!" Inari yell while coming to a complete stop.

"Inari...what happened? How is it that my men finish the bridge with Gato still around!?" Tazuna inquired.

Inari had a true smile on his face "Grandpa, Gato's dead..." off Tazuna shock look, the young boy continue "She came out of nowhere and defeated Gato and his army all by herself!

The whole group was shock. For a woman to defeat an entire army by herself is nothing short of amazing.

"Do this girl have a name?" Asuma asked.

"Yep! We named the bridge after her!" Inari said while pointing up.

Needless to as soon as the group of ninja looked up their eyes widen even more.

**The Great Sakura Bridge: Named after the heroine who not only save this entire country, but ****also restored the courage that we've lost.**

**Cliffhanger **

**R & R**

**AR469 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

I know may people has been waiting for an update for my stories but my job have me doing overnighters and I don't have time for an update.

But don't worry I working on my stories and I'll try to update when I have time but until then i'll be on a hiatus.

And no, I AM NOT DELETEING/ABANDONING MY STORIES!

I also want take the time out to thank my reviewers, and supporters for sticking with me so far.


End file.
